


Empathy

by girlsarewolves



Category: Skinwalkers (2006)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gen, Post Movie, Real or Not?, script and movie canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you, you wouldn't last a day, I can promise you that, Varek!"<br/>---<br/>“But it’s been a lot longer than a day. You’re still here.”</p><p>“That doesn’t mean I’ve lasted.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empathy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on dialogue from the script (which I think was filmed but cut, based on Sonja's abrupt subject switch when talking one on one with Varek in the cabin early on), but written more with movie canon in mind.

* * *

“I know what you’re going through.”

 

“No. No - no, you can’t. You can’t even imagine. I…everything’s so fragile. So… _muted_.”

 

“I know.”

 

“It’s like I can’t feel. I can’t hear. I can’t taste. Sometimes I can barely even see. And then there are times I wish I couldn’t. Times when I see what isn’t even there.”

 

“I know.”

 

“ _No!_ No you don’t! You have no idea what it’s like! I feel like I’m crippled! Like I’m…”

 

“Like you’re broken?”

 

“…yes. Like I’m broken.”

 

“I know how you feel.”

 

“Do you? Or do you just remember?”

 

“I know. _And_ I remember. I told you, Caleb, didn’t I?”

 

“ _Sonja._ You were right.”

 

“But it’s been a lot longer than a day. You’re still here.”

 

“That doesn’t mean I’ve lasted.”

 

“…I know.”


End file.
